The Animal Core provides support and oversight of the animal welfare. The Core will do routine animals health maintenance and pathological screening of all rats. The Core maintains a database of pathological analysis of aged and young rats and mice used by the Projects. This database can then be accessed by all Project leaders. In addition, the Animal Core will provide important health monitoring of all rodents, especially those that show premature aging.